


little mark lee

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The tagging isnt finished i’ll add more as it goes on, i really don’t know how to tag, little!mark lee, littlespace, mark just wants attention, mark’s a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i saw this site was lacking in little!mark content, sooo this’ll be oneshots i guessunless the note says so, these individual chapters are NOT connected./ slow updating :(
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. intro ! <3333

**Author's Note:**

> hi! you can request scenarios for this via comment or my twitter dms. tell me the scenario you’d like and caregiver/s  
> twt // yonglore  
> ig // taeyongsvibrator

hi! i’m cary and this is gonna be a little mark lee oneshot book kinda thing, there’s only like 2 or 3 i’ve seen around so yeah :)


	2. stress ☾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cg : johnny
> 
> mark’s stressed, why not try something new?

mark lee works hard. but sometimes it can be too much, thus why mark lee is also a little, also known as age regression. whenever things get too hard to handle, he simply slips into a younger mindset and engages in things that little kids would do, like colouring or just happily doing whatever he wants.

littles tend to come with a caregiver. mark absolutely _loves _his caregiver, johnny. he was the sweetest with him, whether mark was little or not. he always took great care of him, provided mark with anything he would need, and loving him unconditionally. he made mark the happiest boy in the world just by existing, and of course, johnny loved mark this much as well. mark does _anything _and johnny loves him a bit more, but who wouldn’t love him?____

____☾☽_ _ _ _

____it was one of _those _days, mark felt stressed again. all he wants is for all of his fears and everything that’s on his mind to just leave, and everything to be solved. all the things he has to do has been weighing him and his mood down all day, and inevitably, johnny had noticed.___ _ _ _

______“hey, you look upset, is everything alright?” johnny softly asked the younger boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“mmhf.. yeah, I’m okay..” mark trailed off. johnny could obviously see right through him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“you sure?” after that, mark shook his head ‘no’._ _ _ _ _ _

______“do you wanna talk to me?” johnny just wants his baby to be happy._ _ _ _ _ _

______mark nodded, and attempted to tell johnny, but talking is _hard _to do when stress is about to completely crush you, so he just summarizes it into ‘stress’.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“how about you take a break? how does littlespace sound right now?” littlespace sounded like the best idea ever to mark, but he has a feeling it won’t work as well for stress like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“it sounds great but.. I don’t know what to do.. I don’t think it’s gon’ work for this amount of stress..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________this made an idea pop into johnny’s head, it could be a tiny bit risky, but there’s no harm in trying it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“you could try to slip younger.. just a thought, though! you don’t have to if-” johnny was abruptly stopped by mark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“wait, that might work,” mark smiled as he thought about it, until happily exclaiming, “I wanna do that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“alright then, you’re free, well, you always were, to slip as little as you want, bub,” johnny promised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________before he knew it, mark was already slipping, and boy was he slipping deep. now johnny had to be on extra protective mode, because mark was practically a baby now. (although he always was)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“how do you feel, baby?” johnny happily questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________mark didn’t give a perfectly clear answer, just little babbling and giggling that johnny found absolutely adorable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“i’ll take that as a ‘great’,” johnny was so happy seeing mark just roll around on the couch all happy, nothing bothering him now. he almost hit his head a few times, but johnny quickly saved him, resulting in mark tackling him with a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________mark played around on the couch for a while until he decided he wanted to do something else. since he could barely even speak, he had to motion the best he could for what he wanted. johnny could barely understand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“the kitchen? are you hungry?” mark shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ok, not hungry.. thirsty?” mark shook his head again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“alright.. oh! do you wanna go in my room?” he had finally got mark’s motioning mystery correct. johnny carried mark (easily) to his room, because who wants to walk? not mark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________johnny gently places mark on his bed and flops himself down on the bed. mark starts motioning that he wants something, but again, johnny can’t figure it out until a million guesses later. turns out that mark just wanted his pacifier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________johnny got up to find it. since it’s in mark’s room, johnny would have to leave him all alone. there is a solution, though. johnny has a stuffed animal mark likes in his room, so before he leaves, he gives it to mark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m going to your room to go grab your paci, alright bub?” johnny did get his point across, but mark didn’t want him to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“markie, pretend the pillow or that plushie is me, okay? i promise i’ll be right back,” johnny told mark before planting a soft kiss on his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________about 10 quick seconds later, johnny returned with mark’s favourite pacifier, it was blue and had glow in the dark stars on it, what’s cooler than that? on top of that, it was the first one johnny bought for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“here you go, markie,” johnny singsongs as he pops the pacifier in mark’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________mark gives johnny the cutest smile through his pacifier, and tries to pull johnny down on the bed with him, but he’s too big, resulting in a pout from mark. johnny just ruffles his (already messy from rolling on the couch) hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“i’ll pull myself down,” johnny’s a man of his words, and flops down on his bed with an ‘ouf’ making mark giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“funny?” johnny sits up and pinches mark’s cheek, making mark laugh more and causes both of them to flop down again, laughing together. johnny doesn’t think there’s anything that can ruin his day now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________the two boys lie on the bed together for a while, eventually snuggling together at some point. it’s silent, until mark breaks it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“hnnmf.. tired..” mark tries to get out while snuggling closer to johnny. mark should be getting to bed, as it’s already almost 10pm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“let’s get you to sleep, sweetie,” johnny lifts mark again and carries him to mark’s own bed and sets him down on it. at this point, mark’s almost gone, he feels so tired, he just wants to cuddle up in a warm bed and fall asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m gonna go get you some milk, alright baby?” mark was too tired to even care, so he was ok when johnny left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________since mark felt super little, johnny decided to put the milk in a baby bottle that was there in case mark had ever felt this little, so it’d be easier to drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________johnny came back and mark surprisingly hasn’t fallen asleep yet, he was tucked in with his favourite plushie, all he needed was his milk now. johnny scoot close to mark and fed him until it was enough, too much milk before bed makes mark’s tummy hurt in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________once he was finished feeding mark, he turned on a nightlight and gave mark a little kiss on his cheek, resulting in him giving johnny a kiss back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“goodnight, markie. i love you,” johnny pet marks hair before getting up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“g’nigh j’hnny,” mark sleepily replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________mark slept great that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! thank you littlebutterflyexplores42 for requesting!
> 
> you can request via comments or dm me on my twitter —> [ [twt](%E2%80%9D) ] if link doesnt work, search up yonglore on twitter


End file.
